


Moving Pieces

by Nephilim_Becca (BeccaGreenleaf)



Series: Flufftober 2019 [17]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Babysitting, Chess, Flufftober, Uncle Magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 10:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21073241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeccaGreenleaf/pseuds/Nephilim_Becca
Summary: Magnus babysits Madzie for Catarina





	Moving Pieces

**Author's Note:**

> Soo, I didn't like this prompt, but I did my best, I know it's not much on prompt, but hopefully you still enjoy it.
> 
> Today's Prompt: Chess

"UNCLE MAGNUS!" Madzie's high pitched voice echoed through the house, it wasn't completely empty, Catarina, Madzie's adoptive mother was stood in the doorway, and Magnus was hiding in the kitchen, the same game he always played when Madzie got here. It had started off as a way to coax her out of her shell a little, as she'd been such a quiet child, but now she was 8 and brimming with confidence, it was all just for fun.

"BOO!" Magnus jumped out in front of her, and Madzie jumped away, giggling manically. 

"MAGNUS!" She squealed loudly when she saw it was him, running at him, her little arms barely managing to even link hands behind his back as she hugged him.

"Hello Sweet Pea," Magnus laughed, crouching down so he could hug her as well. "Hey Cat," he added, raising his voice so it carried through the house. "Can we go and see your mother before she runs off?" Magnus asked Madzie, his voice quieter again for her.

Madzie nodded, stepping back and holding a hand out for Magnus to take.

They headed back to Catarina together, Madzie skipping along by Magnus' side.

"Cat, thank you for bringing her over!"

"No problem, thank you for agreeing to look after the terror," Cat laughed, Magnus joining in at Madzie's sound of annoyance.

"I always look forward to spending time with my favourite niece," Magnus laughed, giving Catarina a quick hug. "You let me know if you need anything else."

"I will do, thanks Mags," Catarina turned to Madzie then, "you be good for your uncle, Madzie."

"Yes mom," Madzie responded cheerfully, giving her a hug before bouncing off to Magnus' sofa.

"You'll call me if you need anything for her?"

"Catarina, we'll be fine." Magnus laughed, "you go and enjoy your date."

"Thank you Magnus."

"Why are you still here, go!" Magnus grinned, playfully pushing her out the door, "and turn your phone off!" Cat turned around and stuck her tongue out at Magnus both of them laughing as Magnus shut the door.

"Okay then Sweat Pea," Magnus said as he jumped over the back of the sofa, landing at the opposite end from his giggling niece, "What shall we do today?"

"Mommy said you're a good chess player," Madzie responded, eyes wide. "Could you teach me?"

"If that's what you want to do, sure, we can play," Magnus grinned.

When Catarina showed back up late that night to pick Madzie up, they were both locked in a game which Madzie was getting fairly close to winning. Instead of interrupting, Catarina sat on the sofa and watched, smiling proudly as Madzie managed to knock another of Magnus' pieces off the board.


End file.
